


Borrowed Time

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: - Sometimes love does have an expiration date. Sometimes it's the worst pain at all. Sometimes love doesn't work out. Betty Cooper-Jones and Jughead Jones know this all too well. Love became borrowed time and their hearts became damaged. But can they walk through it or is their hearts just shattered for life-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr

A wedding ring symbolizes a unity. A love that is endless but what happens when that love suddenly haults to an end. A circle broken. Strength weakened. A marriage bot so holy anymore.

Betty Cooper-Jones and Jughead Jones have been married for 5 years. They married young at 20 and now at 25 their marriage was over. 

It killed both of them. 

Life went on. Work goes on. Jughead is a high demand photographer and Betty was still an intern trying to work her way up the publishing ladder until Alice offered her the whole of the Riverdale Register as she wanted to retire.

They had been split up for a few months now. Jughead was living in an apartment. They had their court date to settle the divorce soon. It hurt knowing they were ending. They were on different career paths. He was still in New York as she moved home feeling like a failure. She had lost the love of her life to his dream. How could she be mad at him for that?

She missed him so much. Being back home reminded her of him so much. It didn't help the fact that she wasn't well due to stress. She wanted to fix things but they were long over. It pained her deeply.

It was a week a before she had to travel up to New York. Betty hadn't been eating properly. She hadn't been sleeping either. All she wanted to do was keep her mind busy. However that landed her in the hospital.

Betty just wanted to get out of the hospital. She had a car ride she needed to endure.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cooper-Jones you can't leave. We need to monitor you and your baby then you need bed rest." 

"Baby?"

"Ah yes... Congratulations your pregnant."

Betty's eyes widen in shock. She wanted to burst out crying. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant especially now their marriage has ended.

She didn’t know what to do. All she wanted was to tell Jughead. She knew he wouldn’t react well. She would see him today for court. She was already late.

Betty had discharged herself with promise of bedrest when she's home. The hospital only just released her out. She still had the hospital tag on her hand when they saw each other.

When Betty arrived Jughead saw her hospital bracelet. Betty just sighed as she knew he would ask her about it. She also knew he had to travel for a work trip straight after. Either way it wouldn't work and she has to make a decision.

They had taken their seats to review the papers."Betts what happened?" He asked glancing at the hospital band.

“I just had an appointment.” She lied. 

“For?”

"I collapsed at work."

“What? Why?”

Betty just teared up."I haven't been eating or sleeping. I collapsed at work. Trevor rushed me to the hospital as he is my colleague... they did a blood work and they found out something." She wiped her tears.

“Found out what?”

"I'm pregnant." Betty uttered so softly.

“What?”

"I'm pregnant." She passed him a pregnancy test. Jughead just looked at her. "Now we have a decision to make." She whispered. "I know the divorce is still happening. We're on different career paths... excuse me." Betty ran out to throw up.

Jughead just waited for her. Betty came back sobbing her eyes out. She loved him and this was happening.

“I guess we’re just going to have to co parent.”He said quietly.

"How I'm in Riverdale and your in New york?"

"I can have our baby on Friday nights and weekends." Jughead whispered.

Betty just cried. "So I have to do this pregnancy alone? How?! I am meant to he on bed rest but I'm here. I discharged myself to sign papers that I don't want to sign."

“Betty we’re not together! It’s been over for months!”

"Doesn't mean I don't love you! I know were over Juggie! It terrifies me because its always been you!" Betty yelled.

“I love you too Betty but we’re done! It just doesn’t work anymore.”

Betty just nodded crying. Jughead just sighed as Betty signed the papers. "There now can I go home to bed now? I'm meant to be on stupid bed rest. I meant to have a scan."

“Fine.” Jughead signed them too. Betty just walked out as she felt faint. She grabbed onto the door handle as he legs went like jelly. Jughead came out and held her. “Come to my place and rest.” He whispered.

Betty just nodded crying. She was meant to be meeting up with Veronica.

V: divorce part drinks.

B: I can't

V: why?

B: I'm pregnant

V: what?! Does Jughead know? I thought you two haven’t had sex in a year

B: we had goodbye sex. He knows. I'm driving back to Riverdale in a few days.

Jughead began to drive her to their old apartment. Betty gave him it. She didn't need it anymore.

He brought her in and into the guest bedroom. While she rested he got her something to eat. Betty just saw their pictures together and cried softly into the pillow. She looked at her stomach and felt it firm. She just cried softly holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry little one. Mommy is so sorry. I'm sorry I can't bring you into a happy home." She uttered. Jughead came in with some food for her."I'm not hungry." Betty whispered.

“You need to eat.”

Betty just nodded. She nibbled on the toast crying. She looked at him with so much emotion in her eyes. Jughead sat down by the bed.

"I'm so scared." Betty told him.

“Why?”

"I'm all alone in Riverdale and now you go on a work trip together for a month. This is just too hard."

“Betty if anyone can handle this it’s you.” Betty shook her head no. "I've already put our baby at risk." She uttered hiding her head.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I haven't been eating or sleeping. I can't sleep anymore without your stupid pillow. Now it doesn't smell like you. By not sleeping I'm hurting our baby. I'm not eating because I feel like I'm not skinny enough anymore. That I feel like if I'm skinny like the models you'll take me back."

“What kind of asshole do you think I am?”

"Your not but I just spiralled out because I love you so much and I see the behind the scenes footage and you used to be that happy with me." Betty cried into her hands.

“So now are you blaming the whole divorce on me?”

"No. I blame my stupid self for not travelling more with you. I could have prevent it. "

“It’s not your fault.” Betty just looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "We both know it is." She whispered.

“It was both of us. You didn’t support my career and I just tried to continue on with it. I should’ve just quit.”

"No Juggie I supported you. I just didn't like how much travelling you were doing. I started to miss you so much. You shouldn't quit your dreams for anyone." Betty moved to rest her head on his lap.

“No you didn’t support me. If you did you would’ve realized I tried my hardest to get home to you as fast as possible after every trip. But when I got home, what would you do? Complain about my job for the next week. It was like you weren’t even happy to see me. And sure I get that you missed me, obviously I missed you too, but you would just act like my job was ruining your life. You definitely do not support me.”

"That not true. I did support and I complained I did but I was scared of losing you. That fear became a reality. Now we have lost each other. I'm just scared because I don't know what happens next. You will always be love. I know that love is always on borrowed time and ours ran out."She admitted.

“You should’ve just been honest with me.”

"I know. I just knew how hard you wanted that job too. So it was hard. I'm sorry Juggie. I'm sorry were in this mess now." Betty looked at her stomach.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He got up to leave the room. Betty just sighed she tried to get some sleep.

____

The following morning Jughead gently woke Betty up. He had to leave for his work trip. Betty had to head back to Riverdale. She was still in yesterday clothes.

Jughead came in and handed her his man perfume. Betty just looked at him. 

"Betts you need to sleep for our baby. So if this helps here and remember no coffee."

"But my caffeine." Betty pouted.

“Stop you can’t have it.”

"Only if you do it with me." She said.

“That’s not fair.”

"You knocked me up." Betty smiled faintly. Jughead just sighed. "Fine what about decaffeinated coffee? Then you can drink normal coffee but no alcohol."

“Are you saying I can’t drink alcohol?”

"Most definitely." She smirked.

“No way Betty.”

"Why? I can't drink or have coffee. I can't even eat sea food. Fish and chips Juggie." Betty folded her arms look adorable.

Jughead just sighed. “How am I supposed to go out with my friends for drinks then?”

"Fine don't. Go get fucked up and have sex with random girls."Betty grabbed her bag angrily. "Go get laid. Live that divorced life! I'll be divorced, pregnant and ordering a vibrator the size of your dick!"

“Betty calm down! I literally just said going to get drinks with my friends! By friends I mean Toni, Pea and Fangs!”

"Yeah and like you haven't kissed Toni before! My hormones are already so crazy!'

Jughead just rolled his eyes whilst Betty just glared at him.“Why are you making it a big deal? I’ve gone out with my friends every weekend, even when we were still together and did I go fuck random girls? Nope!”

"Because you were married!" She snapped.

“Do I seem like the type of guy to go fuck random girls to you?”

"No but your hot! The will be all over you."

“Doesn’t mean I’ll do anything!

"I'm sorry." Betty sighed. "Your right."Jughead just glared at her."Don't give me those sexy glares."Jughead just sat back down angrily. "Say goodbye to our baby before I go back home."

“You can stay...”

"I have a newspaper to write. You have a month work trip. We need some time to cool off. I can't in our old apartment without breaking down." Betty teared up.

“Fine.”

"I'll come back for our first appointment." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just hugged him close before leaving. Jughead just closed the door after her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He failed at a marriage with the love of his life. Now their going to be divorced parents. 

All he wants now was to provide their baby with a better life than he had. A better life than the Southside. He wants to show their baby that their parents do love them despite of losing track of loving each other.

Sometimes you have to go off track to find one another again. 

It will be difficult.  
It will be tricky.  
It will be hard.

In the end it will be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed and Jughead work trip has been extended. Betty was already struggling. Her mood swings have been off the charts. Her stomach keeps growing and now she was eating like a vacuum cleaner.

Each day Betty kept sending pictures of her bump to Jughead. Her bump was bigger than a normal bump for around three months. She was coming up for months now she thinks.

Betty sent him a picture and messaged him.

B: don't want to schedule the scan without you. I'm really struggling today

J: I’ll be back next week

B: you said that a week ago. Bump misses you

Jughead sent her a picture of his schedule. 

J: it was just extended for another week.

B: No but I need the scan. The doctor keeps ringing me. 

Betty sent him that whilst calling him in tears.

J: just go without me if you can’t wait another week then.

Betty just called him again ignoring the message.“What?” He answered. He could her hear sobbing on the other line."You promised me this wouldn't happen."

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just one more week.”

"Promise me it's just one more week?" She whispered.

“I promise.”

"Pinky promise." Betty yawned.

“I promise.”

"Pinky promise bump." She uttered softly.

“I promise Betts.”

"Okay... Juggie what's your favourite ceral that I hate?" Betty asked.

“Why are you asking?”

"Bump wants them."She whispered before vomiting. "I've been craving them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. " Betty sighed softly. "I'll figure it out. Could you bring back some of them crips they do over there for me the ones that are salty and melt in your mouth?"

“Of course.”

"Thank you bab...thank you... also remember that time we you know what together? What video is that?"

“What do you mean?”

"When I caught you masturbating in college and then I joined you." Betty sighed in frustration.

“What about it?”

"What video is it? This is embarrassing but I'm more horny now. Nothing works."Jughead sighed. “I’m pretty sure you have it on your laptop.”

"What you asked." Betty requested a face time.

Jughead accepted it. He saw her stuffing her face with a pops burger with everything on it. "You asked Juggie and its really common to be sexually active when pregnant. I rather be horny and eating like a pig that throwing up." She pouted at him.

“I don’t mind helping you out.” He whispered.

"Don't tease me." Betty moaned.

“I’m serious.”

"Really you'll do that for me." Her eyes lit up.“Yep.”

"Thank you. It's just a week left right?" Betty flipped the camera to show him her stomach.

“Yep.”

"Good. I'm getting like an elephant. I shouldn't be this big at nearly 4 months."

“Maybe you’re farther than that.”

Betty flipped the camera back to herself. "Definitely not the doctor at the hospital said so." Jughead just shrugged. "I'll book the appointment for next Saturday and I'll stay the weekend." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"You didn't tell me the ceral you like."

"I'll get you some." Jughead smiled faintly. 

It felt weird. They're going the things they should have done when they were married to keep a float. Things didn’t feel that awkward between them anymore.

Betty continued to talk Jughead's ear off as she demolished a burger. She was telling him how the pregnancy has been so far. Jughead was on his lunch break so he happily listened to her. He watched her slowly fall asleep in exhaustion. Jughead smiled at her once she was asleep. He ended the call.

____

A week had passed and as promised Jughead was home. Betty was too tired to drive up to New York herself so she got the train. It took half the time a bus ride would have. She got to his apartment and he let her in.

He was currently in a taxi on his way home. Betty got in and slept on the couch. When he came in she woke up."Hey Betts." Jughead passed her the ceral and crips.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

Betty ran to the fridge and got a mixing bowl, a spoon and milk. She instantly began eating the ceral. Jughead sat down at the table. Betty handed him a spoon. Jughead just smiled.

"Don't make me eat alone. I mean I could eat all of it."

Jughead took a spoonful of it. Betty smiled at him as she ate happily. They just ate together not really talking. Betty was the first to break the silence. "How was work?"

“Good.”

"I'm serious I want to know." She smiled at him.

“You actually want to know? Who are you?” He teased.

"A pregnant woman." Betty giggled. "Plus Riverdale life is boring."

“Normally you don’t care about my work.”

"That's not true. I do but I get jealous you went to those beautiful places without me and for work." She shrugged. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Tell me how was it."

“It was fine.”

Betty pouted at him."I really want to know." She pulled her puppy dog eyes. He didn’t say anything. "Juggie please."

“It was really fun. I won’t bore you with the details but I got a lot of amazing shots.”

Betty pouted at him. "Bore me with details." She smiled.“It’s nothing interesting.” Betty continued to pull her puppy dog eyes she knows he can't resist.

“Betty it’s fine, okay? I know you don’t care about my work.” Jughead got up. Betty just grabbed his hand softly. "Juggie I really do. Please tell me." She stood up facing him. "Tell bump. He or she wants to know."

“We traveled all around Italy. It was beautiful.” He said quietly.

"Where was your favourite part?" She asked.

Jughead got his laptop. He showed her a photo. “Taking this photo.” Betty gasped in awe. "Its stunning. Can we go with the little one someday?"

“Sure.” He said quietly. Normally he would talk passionately about his work but around Betty he always felt ashamed talking about it.

"Juggie you don't have to hide the fact you love your work. Talk to me about it."

“Can we just change the subject?” He said annoyed.

"Yeah... I don't want to run the register."

“Why not?”

Betty looked at him. "That's my mothers dream. I want to own a small shop where its filled with books and it's a cafe for families." She whispered as her eyes lit up.

“Then do that.”

"I want to do it here to he close to you. Bump should be able to see you all the time." Betty smiled at him.

“Okay.”

"I want your photography in it too." She added.

“Really? Why?”

"Its stunning and I want to show you that I do support you. That I'm changing the way in how I show you I do." Betty bit her lip. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm trying."

Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled at him as he smiled back. He loved that she was trying.

“It’s getting late.” Jughead said.

"Yeah do you want to help me out with that thing?"

“Sure...”

"You seem hesitant... I can just masturbate." Betty blushed. She hide her face before heading to the spare room.

Jughead followed her. She laid on her bed as she pulled out her vibrator. She gently inserted into herself. She would do that most nights if she was too tired. Betty just glanced up at Jughead.

"What?" Betty pouted at him.

“Do you want some help?”

"God yes."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. He couldn’t stop himself. Betty smiled as she kissed him back. They haven't kissed since last time they had sex. He got on the bed with her.

Betty cupped his face biting his lip. "I miss your kisses."

"I missed them too." He deepened the kiss. 

Betty cradled his lap as Jughead placed her hands on her stomach. She softly moved against him wasting no time. He loved the feeling of her rubbing against him. He just kissed her neck.

"Baby suck a hickey to my neck. Be a little more passionate." Betty ordered.

“Okay.”

Betty pinned him down sucking a hickey to his neck. "Like that." She whispered seductively. Jughead groaned softly as Betty moaned softly against him. She also squeezed his ass smirking. Jughead kissed at her neck, sucking a hickey onto her skin."Yes." She whispered grinding on him.

Jughead moved to kiss her lips. "Let's have sex on our patio." Betty smiled into the kiss. "Tease me more baby."

“How baby? Tell me what you want?”

"Call me pet names. Tell me how much you missed this. I want your mouth, hands and dick in different places of our apartment." She bit his lip.

“You’re feisty today Coop.”

"I'm hungry sue me."

“I’ve missed this so much.” He whispered against her ear. He then kissed her neck again.

"Me too Juggie." She moved her neck so he could kiss it. "God I'm an addict to your lips." Betty smirked as she just pushed Jughead to where she needed him desperately. Jughead groaned softly."I told you I'm hungry for you."

“How baby?”

Betty smiled at him. "Anyway because I am hungry for real food too." She giggled.

“I thought you wanted to go all night around the house?” He teased.

"We are but food breaks."Betty pouted. Jughead just laughed softly."What this baby makes me eat and we finally meet the bump tomorrow." Betty smiled excitedly.

Jughead just smiled. "But first daddy can make mommy then happy with sex."Jughead just kissed her.

He slowly made it all the way down his body. He opened her thighs kissing them before licking her walls teasingly. He inserted his tongue and a finger to tease her. Hearing her moans encouraged him to speed up.

It was strange because it felt like they were a couple again. This baby was bringing them together again but it wasn't at the same time.

Betty gripped on his hair moaning as Jughead worked her through. She came on his tongue before she sat on his lap thrusting herself into him. He moved with her moaning.

"Why did we ever stop this?" Betty uttered rolling her eyes in pleasure.

“I don’t know.” He moaned.

Betty moved faster slightly. She loved hearing him moan to her. Jughead flipped them so he was on top as he moved faster. Betty just laid back looking up at him lovingly. She moved along with him as she couldn't anymore. She climaxed hard screaming his name. Jughead followed after her as he gently hovered over her kissing her.

“Want a food break now?”

"I want a burger." Betty pouted.

Jughead picked her up. "Me too." He carried her to their kitchen. 

He placed her on the side as he passed her his flannel. Betty wrapped it around herself as he slipped on some boxers. He washes his hands grabbing some mince from the fridge to make them food. They made burgers together. Betty kept stealing cheese.

“You’re turning into me.” Jughead teased.

"I'm pregnant that's my excuse." Betty pouted."Have we got any honey?"

“Yeah in the cabinet.”Jughead just smiled.

Betty pulled it out to put honey on the cheese she was eating."That's disgusting." Jughead teased.

“Oh well.” She giggled. “I like it.”

Jughead passed her the burger. She bit into it moaning. 

____

The following day they were at the appointment. Betty was so nervous. She kept shaking as Jughead held her hand. She was sat on the bed when the doctor placed the gel on his stomach.

"Its freezing." She looked at Jughead.

"How cold?"

"Freezing."

The doctor got it on the screen. "Congratulations on twins."

“What?”

"Twins your 4 months along would you like to hear the heart beat." The doctor asked.

"Stupid blossom Gene's."Jughead didn’t say anything."Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"Are you okay?" She added.

"Twins Betts."

"That's your firms fault." Betty teased holding his hands. Jughead just nodded."Let's hear the heart beat." Betty smiled happily. Jughead held her hand.

The doctor played their babies heart beats. Betty instantly became overwhelmed with emotion and cried.

"Our babies."

Jughead smiled tearing up. Jughead was completely overwhelmed. He was overwhelmed with one baby but now they're having two. 

Things were getting complicated way too fast. 

Would everything still be smooth sailing or would the struggle at the hardship of the challenges ahead?

But for now they both stair in awe at the monitor. They were being two babies into the world if they were ready or not.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks have passed and Betty was back in Riverdale. She was struggling on her on there. She wasn't sleeping she had so much stress with the register. She passed it down to Trevor and promised to monthly visits.

She needed to be in New York. She had two babies on the way and was freaking out. She needed Jughead. Jughead was on another work trip but came home last night. 

Betty packed up her life in Riverdale and drove to New York. She let herself in to see a women standing in Jughead's flannel making him breakfast. 

Jughead came out sleepily as he sat down. Betty was just stood there stunned as she cried all emotional.

“Betty? What are you doing here?”

"I...nothing." She lied walking out. Jughead followed her."Betts what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I'm really struggling." She cried.

"I'm not sleeping. I eat and then throw up. I am so fucking tired. I packed my things up to move back to New York. I should have called... stupid bitch forgot all common sense." 

"Hey don't talk about yourself like that."

Betty just glared at him. "Go to that prettier blonde. Who can give you pleasure like I can't." She wiped her tears away.

“Betty stop. You make everything into more than it is. Come in I’ll tell her to leave.”

"She's in her underwear in your flannel . It's the sex flannel."

“So?” Betty glared at him. "I used to wear that flannel naked."

“Okay?”

"I'm jealous!" Betty snapped. "I'm tired and I feel like an elephant."

“Just go inside. I’ll tell her to leave.”

Betty nodded as she walked back in. Jughead nicely asked the woman to leave. She left her number and kissed him in front of Betty. She left and Jughead went to get dressed. Betty laid down holding her stomach.

"Mommy is in a mood today."

Jughead came back out five minutes later. He came over to her and kissed her stomach.

"Hey bumps. Are you cooking nicely?"Betty glared at him. 

“What?”

"Hot super model." She folded her hands.“What about her?”

"Hot sex in our old bed." Betty pouted.

“What are you jealous?”

"Yes!"She snapped going to the fridge. "Great no food too!"

“I need to go shopping.” He said.

"You think!"Jughead rolled his eyes."Don't roll your eyes at me. Your in my bad books."

“Why?”

"You didn't answer my calls when I called last week. I came to find this beautiful blonde in your room... who am I kidding when i thought mayne I still have a chance... but no I'm just your baby momma." Betty threw a tantrum.

“Betty we’re divorced! I can sleep with whoever I want.”

"BUT YOU GAVE ME THE MOST BEAUTIFUL NIGHT OF SEX LAST MONTH!" Betty cried due to her hormones.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"No body wants to fuck a pregnant women."

“I never said I didn’t want to.”

"But by fucking a blonde fucking super model with green eyes. Yeah that makes me feel better about the situation." Betty folded her arms. Jughead just rolled his eyes. "She is the hotter version and less pregnant version of me!'

“That’s not true!”

"Yes it is." Betty cried holding her stomach.

“If you want to continue fucking me you can! I didn’t think you wanted to.”

"Haven't you fucking noticed I haven't took my wedding ring off?" She stumbled back weak in the knees.

“No.”

Betty just stormed into the spare bedroom sobbing her eyes out. She was crying a stream of tears. She just cried humming their wedding song. She knew this co parent thing would be hard and they weren't born yet.

Jughead just finished making breakfast. He was leaving her to cool down. He made breakfast and left some for her. She didn't come out the room all day but just cried and slept.

It got late and Jughead headed to bed. At about midnight he felt Betty get into bed with him. He was already fast asleep. She just held him closely as she fell asleep too. The babies wanted to be near Jughead. They could already sense him.

When Jughead woke up the next morning he just pulled Betty close to him. Betty woke up to him talking to her stomach and kissing it. He gently hold her as he was whispering to their babies.

"Mmm morning." Betty smiled.

“Morning.”

"Carry on." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded as he continued talking to the babies."You guys have the best parents ever. Your mommy is amazing,kind, loving and sweet. We will protect you. " Jughead smiled.

Betty teared up,"Juggie I love you." Betty whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered too.

Betty couldn't help herself as she kissed him softly. He kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him holding him. He held her back.

"I'm meeting with our friends today...come? I know we're figuring shit out. But I need you there."

“Okay.” Betty smiled at him. "Help me get up?"

“Of course.”

Jughead gently helped her up. "Sorry I snook in last night."He smiled faintly at her."I miss having you there. I didn't mind." 

"Trying to replace me with the other blonde?" She teased whilst being completely serious.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Oh." Betty whispered grabbing her maturity clothes."No one can replace you Betts." 

"But you tried." She teared up glancing at her wedding bands. 

"I didn't. Come on let's get ready for the day."

Betty just nodded. "Is it really over with us?" She whispered.

“We’re divorced Betty.”

"But I've been hopeful." Betty looked at Jughead upset."Is it really time I have to take my ring off?" She cried.

“It’s up to you.”

"I can't. If I do its really over and it can't be over because I'm pregnant." Betty just broke down. She was so hormonal carrying twins.

“Betty calm down.”

"No because if were over then who will want me? I'm damaged. I don't want to damage our babies." Tears were pouring down her face.

All she did was look at him and he couldn't see the light in her eyes. That shattered his heart.

“Betty you’re making this into way more of a big deal than it has to be.”

"No I'm not Juggie." She began to breath uneasy.

Jughead just sighed. He then immediately came to her side. He wrapped her up in his embrace as he breathed slowly with her so she would follow him. 

"Tell me how Betts?"

"You've always been my constant Juggie. I'm struggling so much and I know it seems like I'm a making a stupid big deal out of it. Maybe I am but I love you. I can't just move on like everyone else. We've been together since we were 15."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Being pregnant sucks. You can feel all the emotions heighten. Your trying to move on and I'm promise I'm trying to accept that. It's just hard for me I can't take our wedding rings off yet. One day were acting like a couple and another were at each others throats. Its confusing." She was wet through in her own tears.

“I know.”

"I'm sorry I'm a hormonal mess right now." Betty hide her face.

“It’s fine.”

"I should get a hotel... put some space between us." She whispered. She pulled her jumper on looking at him. "Please say something."

Jughead looked at her. "No stay we need to get the nursery ready. We need to go shopping. You know I'm useless at that." Betty just nodded. "Now let's stop crying." He wiped her tears."We'll get through this."

“How do you know?” 

“We’ve been through a lot baby. If anyone can do this it’s us.”

"But what about the divorce?" Betty teared up again.

“We need to focus on our babies for now.”

"Okay. "

_____

At the baby store:

Jughead didn't know what half the stuff did whilst Betty was in awe of everything. They were meeting up with their friends for lunch afterwards.

"Juggie look at this." Jughead glanced over to see a rocking crib."Isn't it adorable... we could do a jungle theme in the room." She smiled for the first time since she had her break down.

“That would be cute.”

"We need two cots, a breast pump, nappies, toys and bottles and dummies." Betty smiled as she picked out an ivory twin cot set.

Jughead just nodded.

"We need paint lots of it. We need to think of names." Betty told him as she grabbed onto him.

"You okay?" Jughead asked. "I just need to sit down and food."

Jughead pulled out a chocolate bar for her. Betty smiled at him in awe.

“What? I was prepared.”

"I love you for that." She whispered so softly.

"Come on lets go pay and get my family food."

“Okay.”

Jughead had paid for everything as they headed to the restaurant. As they headed there Betty found a space to rent as she emailed them. She wanted to provide a life for her family.

They went into the restaurant and found seats."B your glowing!" Veronica hugged her.

"I am an elephant and I am eating like a pig."

“You look stunning as always.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Hey Arch." Jughead smiled.

"How are you doing papa?" He teased.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I’m getting by.”

"I need to be sick." Betty left them.

"Okay now the truth." Veronica looked at him.

“What?”

"Are you happy about all of this? I get Betty sobbing on the phone to me at all hours of the night." She explained.

“If I’m being completely honest this would be better if Betty tried to work with me. All she does is cry.”

"I know." Veronica sighed. "The hormones are killing me. I think she is stuck in this head space between the divorce and imagining this happening when you were together. "

“I understand that but she acts like I’m being an asshole and don’t care when I obviously do.”

"Speak to her now with us here." Archie said .

"Speak to me why?" Betty sat back down. Jughead just sighed. “Nothing.”

"Forsythe." Betty looked at him.

“Nothing Betty.”

"He thinks you think he is being an asshole and don’t care when he does." Archie said.

Betty looked at him. "I am sorry. I've been a lot. I know you care and your not an asshole. I promise to cry less." Jughead just sighed."Juggie I promise you." Betty squeezed his thigh.

He just nodded. Betty looked at him." I mean it."

“It’s fine Betty.”

She nodded resting her head on his. They all just ordered food. They sat and talked all afternoon. Betty kept touching Jughead as it was an old habit. They do day old habits die hard.

Betty Cooper was determined to make thos more of a team effort. Pregnancies were hard for both people in the relationship. She was determined to make it work. 

They were Betty and Jughead. They could survive anything and they could definitely survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months pass by and Betty was 7 months along. Betty proved to Jughead they were in this together. That they will always still be a team. 

Each day she sent him a picture of her growing stomach. She started to send him videos of them kicking. 

She had also done all the nursery. 

As Jughead was on his work trip she got the venue. She had been planning her own business keeping her calm. Betty finally knew why she's been so stressed. She's been out of work that she genuinely loved.

Jughead would be back by the end of the week. He hated to admit it butt he had missed her so much.

Betty was currently calling him when he had a guest over. It was the girl from months ago.

“Hey.” He answered.

"Hi." Betty smiled. "I have the gender reveals in the envelope. V has insisted on a baby shower." She pouted.

"I love baby showers." The girl said coming into frame.

“When is it?” Jughead asked.

"Friday." 

"Can I come?" The model asked. "You know seeing as we're dating Juggie."

Betty looked at Jughead. "That's up to you Jug." She told him looking at her ring.

Betty was fiddling with her wedding band when she pulled it off. Seeing that women with Jughead finally made her realise that they were over. It hurt as she held the ring close to her chest. She couldn't fully part with it.

“We’ll be there.” Jughead said.

"Juggie can we talk alone."

Jughead walked out his hotel room to speak to her. "I am happy for you. I took it off but I feel bear...can I wear it on a necklace?" She promised him no more tears but this stung.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you." Betty whispered. "Enjoy your trip. I want to know everything when your home." 

Betty declined the call to go focus on finding books for her shop. Betty spent the day preparing. She kept her mind off of him. It was the right thing to do. He would always say they were divorced and it finally started to feel like it.

____

The day of baby shower: 

Betty arrived at Veronica and Archie's place. It was decorated perfectly. She couldn't wait for the reveal. She would finally find out the genders of her baby.

Betty was keeping her mind off Jughead. Seeing him come in hand in hand with the model hurt. She excused herself to go lay down.

Jughead was looking for her everywhere. He wanted to feel the twins move. He finally found her fast asleep in Veronica and Archie's bedroom.

Jughead gently woke her up to sit with her for awhile. He wanted to escape the party already.

"How has our little munchkins been treating you?" He smiled.

"They're making me tired and very emotional. I hate it." Betty pouted. "I can't work. They don't let me sleep."

"I'm sure they will soon. They're just excited to meet us." Jughead smiled.

"I'm excited too. Juggie your girlfriend...I don't want them calling her mom... I know it's unfair but it's stupid." She yawned moving her head on his lap.

“They won’t.”

"I'm sorry." Betty looked up at him. "How was your trip? We want to know about it."

"I took sabrina to the Eiffel tower and we had a photo shoot. It was the amazing. The view was just perfect Betts."

"That's great. How pretty is Paris?" She smiled faintly but with a jealous hint in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful.”

Betty smiled at him."Maybe you and Sabrina could take the twins." She teared up at the image in her heard.

"Baby their kicking." Betty slipped up with the pet name.

Jughead held his hands to her stomach. He felt then practically do summer saults in her stomach. Betty smiled happily. Jughead smiled in awe.

"That's because your here." She whispered. She then clenched the pillow she was hugging in pain. "Jug something is wrong." Betty began to panic.

“What? What’s wrong?”

"Painful." She cried.

Jughead looked at her concerned. "We need the hospital." He gently helped her up getting her out the room.

Jughead wasn't wasting any time. He helped his ex wife into his truck as they drove through the streets of New York. Her screaming in pain until they got to the hospital.

The doctor rushed her into a birthing room only to discover she would need a c section if the babies had any chance at survival.

Jughead was panicking. He called Veronica and Archie. They told him to calm down as they were on their way with the rest of their friends.

"Are you the husband? Will you be joining us in surgery? You need to scrub in."

“Yes.”

"Come right this way. Mrs Jones has been asking for you." The doctor told him.

Jughead scrubbed in to see a panicked Betty trying to calm her breathing.

“Hey baby I’m right here.”

"I'm scared." She cried. "Their early. I'm getting sliced into and I am awake for it."

“I’m right here... you’ve got this.”

Betty held her hand up to hold his. He held it back tightly.

"We're starting Mrs Jones."

"Okay." She whispered."I'm glad you here Juggie. I thought you might be on a work trip."

“I’m here.” He kissed her head.

"I love you. If you get home and see books piled in our room it's not my fault." 

Betty and Jughead have been sharing a room but now he's with someone else she doesn't know how it'll work.

Jughead smiled faintly at her."Okay it is but I haven't had chance to build shelves in my cafe yet."

“How are things going with your cafe?”

"I got all the legal shit out the way... the kitchen needs redoing. I need to decorate it with a cute paris cafe feel but now I might not." She whispered.

“Why not?”

"Well I wanted to go to paris with you. Do the Eiffel Tower... it seems like you can only do that once with someone." Betty looked at the screen between her and her doctors. Jughead just sighed. "But Iove Paris so maybe." Betty squeezed his hand. "Juggie I don't feel too good."

“You’ll be okay. I know it. You’re so strong.”

"The room's spinning."She whispered.

Jughead held her hand. Betty passed out losing grip of Jughead's hands. The doctors ordered Jughead out of the room. Jughead was instantly panicked. He wasn't allowed back in the room.

Jughead was pushed into the waiting room. The doctors worked on waking her up and delivering the babies. The lack of blood made her pass out. He was having a panic attack in the waiting room.

"Jug she is strong." Cheryl said.

“I’m so scared.”

"You two have been through worst." Toni reminded him. Jughead just nodded. One of the doctors came out. "Your son and daughter are healthy. Your wife is currently suffering from blood poisoning. We're doing everything we can to save her."

Jughead just nodded. He was freaking out.

"I'll take you to them." 

Jughead turned to his friends with tears in his eyes. They all hugged him. They all went with him to see his son and daughter. Jughead just cried the second he saw them. It's crazy how much the boy was identical to him and the girl was identical to Betty.

"They're perfect." All his friends uttered. Jughead just nodded crying. "She'll be fine." Veronica hugged him. 

"I just want some time alone with them." He whispered.

The group left them to wait in the waiting area again.

-

3 hours later the doctor came back with an update. Betty was out of surgery and in the ICU. They were waiting to see if she would wake up. Jughead just nodded. 

He left his children to go check on Betty. He went to her room and sat by her bed holding her hand. He gently kissed it wishing it would wake her up.

It did. He felt a gently squeeze of his hands as she complained about the lights and concern of their twins.

Jughead got up and turned off the lights. “They’re okay Betts.”

"I want to see them. I'm hurting all over. " She sighed.

“I’ll get them.”

"Juggie wait... I don't know what happened it scary. It made me realise how grateful I am of you married or divorced."

Jughead just smiled at her as he headed to get the twins. As he got there he saw Sabrina.

"Come to mine now? You've been ages."

“My children were being born Sab.”

"Now you've seen them let's go." Sabrina smiled.

“No.”

"Please... I thought you were just a sperm donor helping s friend out." She pouted.

“Sabrina we’re done. Leave.” Jughead said angrily.

"Fine! Nicholas loves me better anyway." Sabrina storms out.

Jughead takes the twins to see Betty. He couldn't wait to name them. He brought them to her room excitedly.

"My babies!" Betty smiled happily. "Awe a girl and a boy. They look exactly like us." She cried happy tears. Jughead smiled tearing up too. "What do you want to name them Juggie?" Betty questioned holding them.

“I don’t know.”

"Baby think." She slipped up. "I think Forsythe for our little fellow."

“Perfect.”

"For our little missy here... Sunny...Tilly...Spencer...Autum... Monroe... Hailey." Betty listed.

“Sunny.”

"Sunny Fosythia Jones." She kissed her.

"Its perfect Betts. Sythe and Sunny Jones."

Betty smiled happily. "Come sit with us daddy." Jughead sat next to her. She passed him Sythe. Jughead held him happily."I'm so happy. " Betty yawned. "And sleepy."

“Get some rest Betts.”

"Lay with me? It's okay if you can't. Your with Sabrina."

“We broke up.”

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled.

“She was being rude.” He shrugged.

"How?"

“She asked to me to leave with her and not see our babies.”

Betty instantly got angry. "Its a good thing I want there and I can't walk at the moment." He loved when she got all protective. Jughead laughed softly."She would see an angry momma bear."

“You’re adorable.”

"Is daddy talking to my sunny ray?" Betty smiled.

“I’m talking to you Cooper.”

"Never change my name back yet Jones." She winked. Jughead smiled faintly. "I need to sleep." Jughead placed Sunny and Sythe in their beds so they could sleep like their mom.

Jughead was exhausted too but he was too busy watching the twins.

"Lay with me?"

“Sure.”

Jughead carefully laid beside her looking at the twins. Betty snuggled into his chest. She looked at their babies in awe. Jughead smiled proudly at them. “They’re perfect.”

"We make excellent babies." Betty agreed. Jughead just smiled. "What happened in the surgery?"

“You passed out... you really scared me Betts.”

Betty looked up at him and blushed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I did say I didn't feel good." She pouted.

“I know.” He kissed her head. Betty smiled at him. "I miss head kisses." She yawned looking at the twins.

“Get some rest Betts.”

Betty nodded as she fell asleep within an instant. 

He decided to call his dad so he could see the twins. “Hey Jug.” 

“Hey dad.”

"How are you? Are the twins here?" He smiled.

“They are. They’re perfect dad.”

"How is Betty doing? Alice told me that she had blood poisoning. V told her." He explained.

“She’s doing well now. She’s resting.”

"And how are things going to work?" Fp asked.

“Good.”

"No I mean with the divorce and you dating that model."

“We broke up.”

"Oh probably for the best. True love comes through in the end." Fp smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Let me see them."

“You should come visit dad.” Jughead said switching it to FaceTime so he could see the twins.

"I will. Me and JB are coming down in a week. They're gorgeous."

“They’re perfect.”

"They are. They have good parents too." Fp smiled. 

"They do."

“You look exhausted Jug go get some sleep.” 

“I just want to watch them.” Jughead said.

"I know but good to sleep whilst they sleep." Fp chuckled.

“Yeah.” Jughead yawned..

"Go sleep."

“I will. Bye dad.”

Jughead ended the call as he fell asleep.

This had been the best day of his life. Betty had brought two of the most beautiful children into the world.

It was the most beautiful but traumatizing experience. One he will never forget and he is so thankful for that.

Now they have to focus on their family dynamic. How to balance with family and work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A week later they were all discharged from the hospital. Jughead was only doing work in New York for awhile.

Alice,Fp and JB had all travelled down to visit them. JB had booked a week off of work in LA to see her brother. Alice was being a helicopter parent in telling Betty what to do. Jughead could tell she was one Elizabeth away from exploding.

She kept going on walks with the twins to calm down. Jughead was doing damage control. He loved how they never left this family dynamic. Jughead was on the verge of asking Alice to leave. She kept acting like he was an unfit father.

"Juggie shall we go on a walk with JB to meet Pea and Fangs...please." Betty gave him a pleading look.

“I’d love to.”

"Perfect. Could you help me put Sythey's shoes on. He keeps kicking them off." Betty sighed.

“Yeah.”

Jughead instantly put Sythe's shoes on and he didn't kick them off. He was a daddies boy for sure.

"I swear to god your the baby whisper." Betty sighed pouting.

“They just like me.” Jughead smiled.

"Don't rub it in." She pulled her jacket on. Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back at him. "Tell daddy and auntie Bean to hurry up. Granny is driving momma insane." She spome to the twins. 

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

"Give them a break Al." Fp teased.

JB came over. “Ready to go?”

"Finally." Betty groaned pushing the pram out. Jughead followed her."So are you christening them?" JB wondered.

"Hey we argue over what bedtime story to read them. If our marriage didn't end before it will probably end over a story book." Betty teased.

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty moved her hand near Jughead. “So are you christening them or not?” JB said.

"Bean we haven't talked about it yet."

“I don’t think we should.” Jughead said.

"Then we won't. We'll let it be their choice. Don't tell my mother." Betty rested her head on Jughead shoulders.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. They can choose.” Betty smiled at him."So let's talk about how Pea hasn't shut up about you." She smirked.

“Don’t even go there Betts.” Jughead said annoyed.

"Its sweet." She nudged him. "Don't you remember our flirting when we got together? So JB."

“You’re not dating my friend JB.”

"Too late I'm engaged." Jellybean smirked. “It’s not funny JB.” Jb raised her hands up. "We've been secretly dating for 3 years Jug."

“You better be fucking joking.”

"Nope. Plus it's easy to hide a relationship from everyone. Everyone is too busy working and or traveling. I love him Jug. You must understand that." JB smiled.

Jughead didn’t say anything. "Juggie?" Betty looked up at him. Jughead didn’t say anything again.

"Okay you better speak or your on nappy duty." She warned him. "I'm not kidding Jones." Betty raised her eyebrows at him. Jughead just rolled his eyes."Nappy duty and luckily for you. Sunny needs her nappy changing."

Jughead just glared at her. 

"Don't sexy glare at me. Get your ass in that cafe and change our ray of sunshine."

“Fine.” He said annoyed.

"We love you." Betty smiled.

Jughead just glared at her taking Sunny inside. Betty and JB headed inside with Sythe to meet their friends. Jughead came back as he sat down with Sunny. Betty was breast feeding Sythe. She needed to now feed Sunny.

Jughead kept glancing at a part of her exposed breast.“Jughead stop being gross.” JB teased.

"I'm not." Jughead sighed. "I'm sorry if I still find my ex wife attractive."

Betty just winked at him. She swapped the twins over to feed Sunny. Betty smiled at Jughead as he held Sythe.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Fangs added. 

"Pea's engaged!" Toni cheered.

"To my sister and he didn't tell me." Jughead glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry but I love her so get over yourself." Pea kissed JB. "Your dad gave me permission."

Jughead glared at Pea. Betty moved her foot up Jughead's leg. She wanted him to stop glaring at Sweet Pea.

"Jughead is happy for you." Betty said.

“I never said that.” Jughead said.

Betty looked at him. Jughead just sat there angrily. She moved her leg against his as she burped Sunny. Sunny began to cry as Betty tried to calm her down. She didn't calm when Jughead took her she instantly calmed down.

"Do they hate me?"Betty teared up.

“Of course not.”

"They always cry at me."She whispered. "They love my mother more."

Jughead move to hug her. "Your doing amazing Betts. They do love you. They're just extremely fussy today." He kissed her forehead.

Betty just nodded as she held Sythe rocking him to sleep. "Thank you Juggie. I'm just getting frustrated. They calm for my mother and not me." Betty pouted.

She keeps pouting wanting to kiss him.

“Just give it some time.”

"I know. Can we kick her out to a hotel?" Betty asked. "Or give her work to do in the cafe.

“If you want. I’ve been on the verge of asking her to leave.” Betty looked up and kissed him. She couldn't stop herself. He kissed her back. She smiled deepening the kiss. "I'll tell her to help me decorate the cafe."

“Okay.”

"So what's going on with you two?" Cheryl asked.

“Nothing.”

"That kiss wasn't nothing." Kevin added. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty put the twins back in the pram as their food came.

"We were married." Betty said. Jughead just nodded. "Plus I still love him."

Jughead held her hand. Betty smiled at him happily. She stole some of his food. She switched their food around. Jughead pouted. Betty smirked feeding him a little. "Your food taste better."

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." She smiled.

Betty smirked at him. She halved their food so they would share.

"But you love me so suck it."

“Not when my food is being taken.”

Jughead just glared at her. Betty kissed him. He pulled away as punishment for her taking his food. She pouted at him. Jughead just glared at her.

'Fine have it back." She gave him it back."Finally." He scrammed in down his food.

Betty just laughed softly as he ate quickly. She started to eat hers too.“So...” Jughead said trying to start a conversation.

"So your not getting the twins christined." Veronica pouted.

"No were not. But that's okay." Betty smiled.

"Yeah." Jughead added.

"We should leave soon though. The twins need to be back."

"And we're shattered." He added.

Betty yawned messaging Alice.

B: mom can you help me decorate the cafe? I'm fine with the twins. Me and Juggie are good parents.

A: are you sure?

B: yeah

A: Jughead seemed a little confused with everything. How do you know he’s a good father?

B: mother he is better than me with the kids. I just need help setting up my business. He is amazing. Your angry because of our situation

A: fine

B: thank you .

Betty showed Jughead the messages.

"So she's angry at me for getting you pregnant whilst we're divorced."

“Yeah.” 

“Well it happened before the divorce.”

"True. I think she is just annoyed at the divorce. I'm the first Cooper to get divorced. Even though I am still Cooper-Jones." Betty looked at him.

Jughead just nodded.

"But she needs to get over that because we're stronger now. We've fallen in love more."

Jughead just nodded again. She squeezed his thigh. Betty messaged him feing like this needs to be private to them.

B: I mean it Juggie. Ignore her. I never stopped loving you.

J: I love you too.

Betty squeezed his thigh higher up his leg as she responded.

B: a quiet non Alice night tonight as she helps me with the cafe

J: that sounds perfect

B: I know right. We can eat in bed watching movies

J: yeah

B: sounds perfect the twins will probably sleep

J: yeah

B: snuggles sound great.

J: Definitely

Betty smiled at him.

They spent another hour before they head home with the twins. They bathed them before putting them in the cots in their room for emergencies. They both headed to bed after. She hugged him as she put on their favourite movie.

"Today was nice." Betty smiled.

“Yeah it was.” Betty pulled her necklace off that has her wedding ring on it. Jughead looked at her."What?" She smiled.

“Nothing.”

"I was going to put it back on." Betty kissed his cheek. Jughead just smiled."It feels like the right time."

“Okay.”

"I won't if you won't want me too." Betty held him.

“I don’t mind.”

"Where's your ring?" She wondered.

“In my safe.”

Betty nodded.

“Why?”

"I'm just wondering. I know you took it off immediately." She glanced at him. "I just wanted to know if we ever wanted to get married again." Betty casually added.

Jughead just nodded.

"But that's if we're even dating." Jughead didn’t say anything."But the twins come first." Betty dug herself into a hole.

Jughead just nodded.

"I fucked up again didn't I?" She pouted."I steal your food and now make you uncomfortable."

“No.”

Betty just sat on his lap. "Really?" Betty smiled.

"Yes because I love you. It doesn't matter if we mess up. Its human nature baby."Betty smiled at him. 

“But I’m not ready to get back together.” He said.

"Oh... I'll go sleep on the couch." Betty told him.

“Betty it’s fine. I just want to focus on our babies for now.”

"I know but we should have some boundaries then. I shouldn't kiss you or sleep in the same bed as you. It doesn't matter how much I want to Juggie. Your right Sunny and Sythe are our main priorities." She pulled her dressing gown on.

Jughead just nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning." She smiled sadly.

“Goodnight.”

"Night." 

Who said parenting was easy? Adding co parenting on top and a love that's trying so hard to reconnect. Well that's just a nightmare waiting to happen.

Step by step.

Hour by hour.

Day by day.

Those are the steps they have to focus on in the bigger picture. 

They're building a family in the hardest of circumstances and their getting by.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later-

Its been a year of firsts. First words, first step, first new borns and a new company. Betty had opened the Blue and Gold cafe. 

The twins were walking a little and speaking a little. Betty adored her family. Her and Jughead haven't made their relationship offical. They have kissed more than they should have for a divorced couple.

Most nights Betty would sleep on the sofa bed. They tried their hardest to keep their boundaries.

Jughead was currently on his first world trip in a year. The twins missed him so much. She tried to keep them busy by taking them to work with her. She only sold sweet treats and a mixture of goods. They loved her reading to them when they were quite at work. She would get the cleaning done when they were asleep.

Jughead was coming home this weekend. He was so excited to go home. As much as he loved travelling he loved being home with the twins more.

The weekend came quickly and he was on his way home. Betty had put the twins down for their nap when she had some time to herself. She was so sexually frustrated. She hadn't had sex since she was 4 months pregnant. She shared a house with sex on legs. 

She headed to the living room lit some candles as she pulled out some erotic reading to help her out. What she wasn’t expecting is for Jughead to walk in on her.

"Fuck I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."Betty blushed.

“Hi...”

"Hi..." she repeated his words.

“Um... I can go?”

"Sorry I've been...anyway, the twins are down for their nap. Want to watch a movie?" She added.

“Uhm... sure. I’m just going to get a quick shower.”

"I could join you?...shit sorry. We're just friends." Betty sighed.

“Join me.”

Betty smiled happily as she blew out the candles. Jughead headed to the bathroom. Betty followed after him. She joined him fully naked as he was in the shower. They both stood under the water completely naked. Betty couldn't help but check him out. Jughead smirked at her.

"You caught me flicking the pea." She whispered. Jughead just laughed softly."How is that funny Juggie?"

“I’ve seen it all before Betts.”

"Yet you haven't seen my naked body since pregnancy." Betty pouted."I have stretch marks and my body is different." She added nervously.

"Well you look..." Jughead checked her out. "So sexy."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Says the guy that won't touch me. Won't get in a relationship with me again." Jughead put his hands on her waist. "Touching my waist doesn't count Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third."

Jughead laughed softly. “What counts?”

"Your lips your dick." She listed. Jughead smirked. "But sadly our sex life died. Just like our marriage I'm so desperately trying to get back. Yet I am being so considerate of our babies. I don't want to fuck things up for them." Betty ranted holding him close."Yet all I can get is my own hand."

Jughead held her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss. "One kiss won't fix us. Trust me I tried. We lack commitment lately." Betty teased. Jughead pulled away. "No don't come back."She pulled him back in.

“I’m trying here Betts and all you’re doing is saying it’s not enough.”

"Because I love you... You won't tell me if were dating or not... I just want a clear answer." Betty pouted.

“I already said we’re not.”

"That was a year ago. I thought you had changed your mind." She teared up.

“We’re working on it Betty.”Betty pulled her ring off.“I shouldn’t have asked you to join me.” He said angrily as he reached for a towel.

Betty just put the ring in his hands crying. "I need to find an apartment."

Jughead handed the ring back. He stepped out of the shower angrily. He went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He woke up with twins. Betty sighed as she sat with them all night. She cried non stop rocking them all night long.

Jughead stayed locked in his bedroom all night. Betty came in at 3am to apologise. He was sitting on the bed watching a movie on his laptop.

"I'm sorry. This week has been so stressful. It's our anniversary next week and I'm just emotional and tired." Betty laid next to him.

“You act like we don’t have fucking options. I was trying to fix things but that’s not enough! You won’t just let things happen! You literally only expect things one way!” He snapped.

"I've been trying too Juggie! I have sometimes we are one step forward and ten backwards. It scares me. I'm sorry...having you gone this week I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I acted out."

Betty just passed him an apology cupcake. Jughead didn’t take it. "I'll let you have your space." He didn’t say anything. "I am sorry Juggie. I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

“You need to actually trust me for once Betty. You’re not going to lose me!”

"I know." Betty sat on the bed. Jughead didn’t say anything. She moved to sit next to him. "I do trust you. I think I'm going insane from lack of sleep. I do really love you."

“Just go get some sleep.”

Betty shook her head no. "I want to be with you. How was your trip?"She looked up at him. "I do really want to know."

“It was fine.”

"Show me the pictures." Betty smiled.

Jughead opened them up on his laptop. She leaned he head on his chest as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He placed it on slide show. Betty gasped in awe. She loved and adored his work.

"That's my favourite one." Betty yawned. "You shot it beautiful on the lake.'

“Thanks.”

"Its like how you took those photos of me on that boat ride in Riverdale." She smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

"What's your favourite shot?"

He showed her it. Betty smiled happily at him. 

_____

A few months passed and Betty and Jughead was letting their relationship fix on their own. It's been tough but they were slowly getting there.

Betty was currently at the cafe with the twins. Jughead was coming in form a job. He stopped into the cafe to see them. Betty was letting them eat a cupcake. She was smiling at them as she finished serving a customer.

"Dadda!" Sunny smiled.

"Hey princess." Jughead picked her up and kissed her. 

"You taste like strawberries.".

"Luv." She mumbled.

Jughead hugged her happily."Momma." Sythe cried.

Bettu picked up. "Hey sythey." She kissed him. "Ood."

"You hungry buddy? I just fed you. Look daddy is back." Betty smiled.

"Hey Betts."

"How was work?" She added.

"It was amazing Betts. It was such a fun shoot we had all these soft balls in a ball pit. The twins would love it."

"We should take them to a soft play area." Betty told him.

"That would be fun. Tomorrow?"

"I would love that Tilly can run the shop for a few hours." She smiled.

"Some family time. Exactly what we need."

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek.Jughead just smiled at her."Plus who says it's more fun for the little ones." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. Betty passed him a cupcake."Want coffee?"

“Sure.”

She headed behind the counter and quickly made him an americano. Jughead sat down with the twins. Betty sat with him."I was thinking we could do a photo shoot with the twins." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Of course Juggie. I love your work and want women of the twins and of you." Betty kissed the twins.

“Sure.”

"Maybe we can put then in suit and a dress." She smiled.

“Anything you want Betts.”

"Granted I want to see you in a suit again." Betty winked. Jughead smiled faintly."My boys in suits and my princess in a dress."

“You should get in the picture too Betts.”

Betty smiled at him. "Maybe." She crinkled her nose up like Sunny does.

“You should.”

"Want to see me in a dress Jones?"

“Yes.”

"Then I will." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her."What colour?"

“That’s up to you.”

Betty smiled at him. "What color tie or dicky bow are you wearing?" She questioned.

“I don’t know. We literally just came up with this idea Betts. I don’t even know if I own any ties.”

"You do. I buy you them and sneak them in your draws." Betty blushed.

“Seriously? Why? I don’t wear them.”

"You look handsome in them and if we ever get close to sex again there's role playing." She whispered.

Jughead laughed softly. Betty smiled at him as he just smirked. "What?" She held his hand.

“Nothing.”

"Your adorable." Betty smiled.

“How?”

"Well your eyes lit up when your happy. You have the most cutest quirky smile. You make me happy. Your a good dad." She shrugged. Jughead just smiled. "So hence adorable." He just smiled at her.

___

A few weeks later Betty had made an at home photography studio. She got the twins ready as Jughead came home form the food shop. She told him to go get ready.

"Really?" He teased.

“Yes go!” 

Jughead sighed and went to get ready. He came out ready. He saw her look at him with the same look as their wedding day.

“What?”

"You are handsome." She teared up happily.

“Thank you.” He smiled faintly.

"Look at how cute Sunny and Sythe are." Betty picked them up as he saw the slit in her dress. “They’re the cutest.”

Betty carried them to the back drop she hung up. Jughead followed her. Betty started to dance with the twins to baby shark with them.

“No way.” Jughead teased as he left the room.

"Is daddy being a grumpy kitty?"

“Call me back in when that song is off!” He said from the other room. Betty danced with the twins as Jughead took photos of them from the corridor. "Its off!"

He came back in to the lion king sound track playing. Jughead got his camera set up. Betty sat the twins down and got them to smile. Jughead turned on the self timer on his camera before standing with them. Betty kept making the twins laugh. Jughead had it set to take a bunch of photos. Betty laid down as the twins crawled on her.

Jughead picked them off of her. "Dada." They giggled. Jughead smiled happily."Mummy."Jughead handed them to Betty."No you hold Sythey." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead held Sythe. Betty grabbed the camera as Sunny helped her take pictures. Jughead smiled at them."Don't break daddy's camera." Betty helped her hold it. Sythe then tugged it off her.

Jughead made sure he wouldn’t drop it. Sythe started to take photos of Sunny and Betty. Jughead helped him.

"Look at our little photographers." Betty smiled. 

"We should put them for a nap."

“Yeah.”

They put the twins to bed as she struggled out her dress. It was so uncomfortable. Jughead got changed in his bedroom. He came out to see her struggling.

“Need some help?”

"Please."

Jughead walked up to her and unzipped her dress slowly. She smiled holding her hand over one of his on her waist. Jughead smiled gently rubbing his hand down her back. Betty chuckled softly she was incredibly ticklish. Jughead just smiled. 

"You tease." She turned as her dressed dropped. Jughead couldn’t help but check her out. She winked at him pulling his jumper on she stole. Jughead sat on the couch. Betty joined him smiling. "Let's see the pictures." She rested her head on his.

Jughead got his laptop out and transferred the photos. He tried to focus on the transfer but Betty reached for her juice revealing her thong. Jughead bit his lip.

She sat back aroused at the look he was giving her. He just looked at her. Betty smiled seductively at him. Jughead turned back to his computer. She gently placed her hand on his thigh rubbing and squeezing it. 

"The photos are so cute. Look at the ones the twins took."

“They’re adorable.”

"They are. We make adorable babies.' Betty whispered happily.

“Definitely.”

"Maybe we should practice baby making again." She suggested.

“Yeah?” Betty nodded.“I’d love to.” She smiled happily."Maybe I can move back into the bedroom?"

“Sure.”

"And bring my ring out the safe?" Betty prompted.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled happily as she pounced on him hugging. Jughead chuckled happily as he held her. "I'm too tiny to reach the stage though." She pouted.

“I’ll help you.”

They headed to their or should they say his room. He picked her up on his shoulders so they could open the safe. Betty pulled out her ring.

“Get mine too.” Jughead said.

"Wait really?" Betty teared up crying happy tears.

“Yes.”

Betty pulled his out too. She held them close as he helped her down. Jughead instantly wiped her tears away. Betty just hugged him.

"I love you Betty Cooper-Jones."

“I love you Jughead Jones.” 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him happily as she gently pulled the ring on his finger. Jughead slipped hers onto her finger.

She cupped his cheeks and looked at him."This means no more bed to yourself." She teased.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. We would practically sleep on top of each other.”

"Your so comfy and your my pillow. Normally pillows are boring." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her pout. She smiled instantly kissing him back. Jughead lifted her up. Betty held him tightly not wanting to let go. Jughead laid her down on the bed. Betty kissed him heatedly as Sunny began to cry.

Jughead sighed and pulled away. “I’ve got her. I’ll be right back.” Jughead said.

"Bring them both in." Betty kissed him again.

“We should let them sleep Betts.”

"I know but give it 3...2...1." Sythe started to cry. "I'll help." Jughead just pouted. Jughead just pouted. She kissed his pout biting his lip. "To be continued? Maybe in 2 years time." Betty joked. Jughead just sighed. "I'm teasing. We'll have to get Arch to baby sit. Let him have practice."

Jughead just nodded as he got up. They both headed into pick them up. They rocked them to sleep as they put them back to bed. Betty and Jughead was just as exhausted as they were now.

They went back to their bedroom. Jughead pulled her into his embrace as he kissed her forehead. Betty hugged him happily. They both fell asleep holding one another.

What they've learnt in their time apart is that it doesn't mattered if their married or not they will always be a family. 

Sometimes a materialistic thing like a ring has a bigger meaning to one person. It could hold great values like the memories that got them to that point.

But what they learnt the most was that they never were really on borrowed time. They were in a loop of time trying to figure out where do the old them fit into the new them. A lost time phrase that blurred the lines of borrowed time.


	7. Chapter 7

1 year later-

The twins were growing so fast. They lived seeing their personalities grown. Sythe was similar to his father but so was Sunny. They had traits of each of them. Sunny was cheeky and liked to push boundaries.

Jughead was on a work trip for 2 months. Betty and the twins were currently on their way to surprise him. Betty couldn’t wait to see him. It was hard work with the twins alone and they kept asking for him.

Betty didn’t tell the twins where they were going. She wanted them to be surprised too. This was the first time she was taking them aboard on a plane and she was dreading it. She knew they would be fine but it still made her nervous.

Betty packed their favourite toys and made sure she had their favourite music. They were boarding the plane now. Sythe looked around mesmerized by the plane as Sunny was scared of the noses. Betty kept her happy with the toy camera Jughead bought them.

“I want daddy.” Sunny said.

"Daddy isn't here baby girl. We're going to see him though but shush surprise." Betty smiled.

Sunny smiled excitedly. She hugged her daughter as she made sure her belt was on before checking with Sythe. Sythe was doing great. He was more curious about the plane than what was going on.

"Mommy look." He said pointing at the wing of the plane.

“Yeah baby.” Betty smiled 

“Cool!” Sythe smiled.

"Do you know what's more cool guys? You are those nice people. They're going to tell us how to put our seat belts on properly."

The flight safety announcements began as the twins listened. Betty helped them put their belts on. Once the announcement was done a flight attendant asked if they wanted to go see the pilot box. Sythe was so excited. Betty videoed it for Jughead to see. Sunny was happy to see they were safe. She would show him when they surprised him.

Betty headed back to their seats with the twins. Luckily for her they slept the rest of the way. Betty managed to get some rest too. She was glad she did. She knew the twins were going to he so energetic and excited to see Jughead.

Hours later the plane landed and they woke up. They were grouchy and hungry. Luckily for Betty she knew Jughead was on his lunch break when they got to the hotel. 

She went to his room. Betty knocked on the door as the twins were trying to run away. He came and answered it. Betty didn't see the door open as she ran after Sythe. Jughead looked around confused.

"No Sythe! Sunny put that down!"

Jughead heard her and looked down the hallway. He saw her pick up the twins. The twins saw Jughead and ran up to him. 

"Daddy!"

“Sythe! Sunny!”

"Surprise." Betty smiled.

“Baby what are you doing here?” He smiled too.

"We came to surprise you on a very long work trip." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily."But we have created monsters."

Jughead smiled and laughed softly."I'm never bringing them on a plane again." She groaned.

Jughead brought them into the hotel room. They were bouncing on his bed. Jughead just laughed softly at them."I haven't gave them sugar either." Betty hugged him from behind.

“They’re just excited I guess... but also they’re at that age where all they want to do is annoy their parents.” Jughead teased.

"Well momma needs some coffee and food. Terrible twos are a thing and when you have two. Oh lord baby." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back. "Me want food." Sythe said.

“I was just about to order room service.” Jughead said.

"Pasta!" The twins shouted in unison.

Jughead got out the menu. Betty would just have the same as the twins. Jughead ordered food for all of them. As he did that Betty just laid down on the bed like a star fish as the twins laid on her. Jughead smiled taking a photo of them. He uploaded it to his Instagram.

@JJones: my favourite people in the whole world surprised me on a work trip. My family. Family is important people don't lose them on your journey.

He posted it before turning off his phone and laying with his family. Betty smiled at him as the twins crawled over them. 

"I'm too tired to tell them to stop." She smiled holding his hands. Jughead just smiled. "Sunny, Sythe didn't you want to ask daddy a question for mommy?" She prompted them.

"Marry mommy?"

“You want to get married again?” He smiled.

"Of course. I love you."

“I’d love to get re married Betts.”

Betty wrapped him up in her embrace and kissed him. He kissed her back. It wasn't long after that their food came. They are before the twins and Betty watched Jughead work. The magazine shoot was fine with them watching.

She loved watching him work. He was so focused. She was trying so hard not to let the twins run up to him especially Sunny. She loved Jughead's camera. Jughead made sure they stayed back.

"Daddy I wanna go." Sunny pouted.

“Not now princess.”

"Daddy!"

"Its okay Jones it would be cool for the behind the scenes." The producer of the shoot said.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled

Sunny ran up to Jughead as he picked her up. She helped him hold the camera as she pressed the button a few times. Jughead smiled as he helped her. Betty smiled as Sythe was asking about the plane. He was still so interested in it.

Betty pulled up a video on planes before she sent Jughead the video on the plane. Jughead would watch it later. The twins started to get fussy when Betty took them for a walk. Jughead got back to work. He loved having them there.He was so happy Betty surprised him. He missed them so much.

Jughead got back to his room to see them all fast asleep. He gently moved between them and fell asleep too. Luckily Jughead had a day off tomorrow so she timed it perfectly. He just held them close as they slept.

The following morning the twins woke them up jumping on the bed. Jughead covered his face with his pillow. He was exhausted. 

"Baby wake up with me." Betty pouted.

“I’m so tired.”

"Me too. Coffee."

Jughead got up and tickled the twins for waking them up. The twins escaped tickling them back.They burst into giggles. "Daddy stop." Betty helped Jughead as they tickled them. The twins escaped tickling them back.

"Okay stop. Lets go out for breakfast." Betty smiled.

They all got ready for the day and went to get breakfast. The twins were covered in maple syrup as they ate. Betty was smiling happily at Jughead. This was the first trip in awhile they have been together with. Jughead held Betty’s hand. She kept kissing it. Betty smiled happily at him.

"Baby let's get married at the chapel today."

“I’d love to.”

Jughead kissed her. They were going to go after their food. They were so happy they finally figured everything out.

Betty kept looking at her ring. "Remember how you proposed in bed eating a burger."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"It was perfect." She giggled.

“Definitely.”

"You dropped the ring in my ketchup."

“Yeah.”

"I made you lick it clean."

"Eww." Sunny gagged.Jughead just laughed softly. "I know Sunny."He just smiled. 

"Mummy pretty." Sythe said.

"Thanks baby."

Jughead cleaned the twins up before they headed to the chapel. They headed to the chapel and remarried. It was so tricky due to the twins. But they were in and out in 20 minutes. They already did it once and didn't need the whole day again. They were so happy. 

Betty kissed him passionately. He kissed her back as she smiled at him. Betty hugged him as Jughead held her happily.

"Thank god we're married again."He kissed her again. "Momma can we see plane again?"

“When we’re going home baby boy.”

"But plane fun." He sighed.

“We’re going home soon then you can see it.”Sythe pouted at her. Betty just picked him up."I want to drive plane." He kissed her.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah!”

"Okay buddy we'll get you a toy plane car." Jughead smiled.

“Okay!” He smiled. Sunny was playing with Jughead phone camera.Jughead was showing her how to take photos"So we'll have a pilot and a photographer." Betty teased.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Lucky us."

Jughead smiled at the twins. Betty rested her head on his shoulders and she looked at her kids. She doesn't know how she got so lucky.

She’s never been this happy. Sometimes borrowed time is just the time it takes you to wallow in your sadness. It's the time it takes you to realise you either allow it to be borrowed time or you change it. You change it to better suit you.

The path you take may take awhile to cover the journey but then you do covet the journey the outcome is all the more worth it. 

For the Jones family it was a beautiful loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a collab with @kisvids. We hope you have enjoyed it check out our other ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out our other collabs


End file.
